


Or Dare

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who requested “ND party, they’re all playing truth or dare and someone dares Kurt to make Blaine come. Kurt is reluctant because of PDA but some ND guy makes a joke about roles or masculinity and Blaine goes all white knight and Kurt gets irritated so he kind of shoves him up against the wall and Blaine gets really turned on and everything else is up to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Dare

"Those two are so vanilla I'm about to unleash some ice cream cones on y'all, comprende?" Santana shouts, drunk as a skunk.

Kurt rolls his eyes and adjusts his arm a little farther around Blaine's waist. Apparently they've reached the Make Fun of Kurt and Blaine portion of the evening.

"Seriously. I bet they schedule that shit months in advance, position and duration and all," she goes on, and several of the guys titter, and really--is this necessary?

Blaine frowns. "We do not!" He points. "And even if we did, it's none of your business."

"Oh, yeah?" Puck chuckles. "Prove it then, Hummel. Take care of your man."

"Hey," Blaine says, looking genuinely irritated. "Don't talk to him like that. Just because we don't start dry humping as soon as we've got a few wine coolers in us--"

"I resemble that remark," Artie mutters.

"Truth or Dare," Santana shouts. "I dare Kurt to take Blainers into the next room and get him off."

Kurt sputters.

"I bet you he can't do it," she adds, smirking. "They gotta build up to it, like nervous little sex hamsters."

"Guys, cut it out, alright?" Finn interrupts. "Trust me. They have no problems in that area. My ears have bled. Like, many times." He sighs. "Sometimes I have flashbacks."

"Cretins," Kurt mumbles, but it continues to bother him throughout the evening. He's sick and tired of everyone assuming that they're like--old people sex candidates, or that he himself is a wet noodle.

He hugs a corner and nurses a single cocktail, watching everyone get progressively drunker and either pair off or fall asleep. Blaine joins him, straddling his lap on the chair he's claimed for himself, nuzzling up against his neck and breathing out.

"Okay?" he asks.

Kurt is already a little uncomfortable with the position they're in, bodies twined, eyes on them, but--fuck, this is exactly why everyone thinks they're chronic sex planners. He has trouble even kissing Blaine in front of other people.

"Why do they all think I'm the sexual equivalent of tofu?" he whines.

Blaine smiles, kissing him. "Honey, only I need to know that you're actually the sexual equivalent of--um, really good steak?"

"These comparisons are making me hungry and also vaguely unsatisfied," Kurt sighs.

"We could always give them a show, if that's what you really want," Blaine jokes, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt blinks. "We could."

"I was joking?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

Blaine frowns. "I'm not sure?"

"Blaine."

He fusses, smoothing the front of Kurt's shirt. "Sorry, I just--I'm not sure what you want."

"You. I just want you. All the time, and maybe I'm too--careful about it," Kurt admits, kissing Blaine's neck once, then again. "Does it bother you?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I feel the same way, though, I'm not always comfortable being handsy in public," Blaine answers, closing his eyes and arching his neck so that Kurt has better access.

Lights begin to wink out around the room, conversation quieting down to little knots here and there. Someone turns the stereo to a lower volume. 

Kurt feels warm and slow from the alcohol buzzing in his stomach and he lets himself get lost in gently mapping Blaine's jaw and neck with his lips. This is easy, this is nice, isolated in the corner of the room, no one watching them, not really.

Blaine blinks lazily, then lets his eyes drift shut. "Kurt."

"Mm?"

"That feels really nice."

"I was going for that, yes." He kisses Blaine's earlobe, then the ridge, all the way to the tip of his ear. 

"Really nice." Blaine shifts forward, bringing their bodies together, and Kurt can feel Blaine getting hard against the front of his pants. His hips roll forward hungrily just once before stalling. "O-oh. Sorry--"

"Don't be," Kurt replies, breathing a little faster. "I know how you are about your neck. This is not me being subtle."

Blaine chuckles, sliding a hand into Kurt's hair. "Just because they--teased, we don't have to--"

Kurt runs a hand down Blaine's back, brushes his ass and the back of his thigh, pulling him in closer. "Shh," he breathes, bringing that same hand around to the front of Blaine's body, teasing his belly and then the button on his pants. "Can you be quiet?"

"Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine breathes, sounding scandalized. He bites his lip, looking around nervously.

"We don't have to," Kurt answers, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Um. Can we, in the hall, I just--I don't think I can--here."

Kurt is so turned on by Blaine's embarrassed excitement that he'd say yes to anything. He takes Blaine's hand and tugs him up the stairs and out into the hallway beside the kitchen. His heart is racing and his face burning as he pushes Blaine against the nearest wall and captures his lips again.

"Kurt," Blaine moans, twisting. "Touch me. Please, I've been--all night."

"Please tell me what I did to keep you turned on all night," Kurt gasps, rubbing their bodies together and stealing kisses in between words, "I'd like to repeat it."

Blaine giggles, ducking his mouth against Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's hands move between them, rubbing his nipples through his button up. "They kept teasing and every time I thought of a different time we did something--risky. I just--"

"Half-time last Superbowl?" Kurt whispers low against Blaine's collarbone, plucking open the buttons on his shirt.

"We ran out of guacamole," Blaine whimpers.

"Strangely enough the downstairs bathroom had no guacamole." He kisses down Blaine's chest, capturing a nipple between his teeth.

Blaine gasps, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair. "But we were determined. It took us a while to rule out the bathroom."

"A good long while," Kurt agrees, licking across Blaine's ribs, across his heaving belly, across his salty bellybutton. He sinks to his knees.

"You were upset that we missed the musical performance," Blaine goes on, flushed face tipping back as Kurt breathes over the bulge at the front of his pants. "Kurt."

"It was an excellent half-time show," Kurt replies, popping the button on Blaine's pants and pushing his underwear down.

"Kurt--"

"The costumes were flawed in execution but creative," Kurt goes on, nuzzling his face against Blaine's warm, flushed cock.

"Kurt!"

There is a muffled noise as Kurt wraps his mouth around Blaine and eases his jaw down. Blaine whimpers, back bending, the hand in Kurt's hair closing into a fist. It's thrilling and perfect as it always is, Blaine's cock thick and full in his mouth, so alive. Blaine has trouble staying quiet, always, he's so sensitive, but it never takes long, not when Kurt is determined, and the chances of anyone coming upstairs in the next few minutes are so slim that--

He savors Blaine's orgasm, the way he shudders and thrusts and murmurs endearments, fingers stroking the back of Kurt's neck. They haven't talked about it much but Kurt loves swallowing, loves the gush of fluid over his tongue and the salty, tangy taste of Blaine's come as it clears the back of his throat. He loves the way it kind of lingers there even after he's swallowed several times, a tangible reminder of the pleasure he is capable of giving to the person he loves.

He rises slowly, kissing skin all the way, doing up Blaine's pants.

Blaine moans into their first kiss, licking deep. "Love when you taste like me."

"I wouldn't say no to making that even," Kurt says, grinning, and Blaine laughs and turns them, pushing Kurt into the wall.

 

*

 

The next morning over breakfast Santana is staring at them like they have two heads each. She raises a glass of orange juice in salute and shakes her head, muttering, "Wanky."


End file.
